Iwahashi Genki
Kishi Yuta (岸優太) is a member of group King & Prince. Participation Song * Don’t Stop Sexy Boyz (one Sexy Zone) * Joy!! (Joy!!) * Let’s Go to Earth (Sexy Power3) PV * Twinkle Twinkle A.B.C-Z (A.B.C-Z) * Lady Diamond (Sexy Zone) * Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu (Sexy Zone) * Real Sexy! (Sexy Zone) * Joy !! (SMAP) * Bai Bai Du Bai~See you again~ (Sexy Zone) * King & Queen & Joker (Sexy Zone) * Let’s Go to Earth (Sexy Zone) * Cha-cha Champion (Sexy Zone) CD Jacket * Real Sexy!/BAD BOYS (Sexy Zone) * King & Queen & Joker (Sexy Zone) * Sexy Power3 (Sexy Zone) Concert * Nematsu Young Touzai Utagassen! Touzai Jr Senbatsu Daishugo 2010! ~A.B.C-Z + Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu vs Nakayama Yuma + Kansai Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu~ * Hey! Say! JUMP Arigatou ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo ~ WINTER CONCERT 2010~2011 * Hey! Say! JUMP & Yuuki 100% Zenkoku Tour * Hey! Say! JUMP SUMMARY 2011 * Kis-My-Ft2 Debut Tour 2011 Everybody Go at Yokohama Arena 2011.7.31 * Sexy Zone Arena Concert 2012 * Johnnys’ Dome Theatre ~SUMMARY 2012~ Sexy Zone * Johnnys’ Dome Theatre ~SUMMARY 2012~ A.B.C-Z * Fresh Jr in Yokohama Arena 2013 * JOHNNYS’ World no Kansashai ni TOKYO DOME * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2013 * Sexy Zone Japan Tour 2013 * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2014 * Gamushara J’s Party!! Vol.1 * Gamushara Sexy Natsu Matsuri!! * Gamushara J’s Party!! Vol. 6 * Gamushara J’s Party!! Vol. 8 * Johnny’s Ginza 2015 Media Appearance Drama * 2013 Kasuka na Kanojo * 2014 SHARK ~2nd Season~ Variety Show * The Shonen Club * Johnny’s Jr Land * School Kakumei * Gamushara! CM * 2013 31 Ice Cream Baskin Robbin Trivia * Favorite movie: Armageddon * Favorite animal: dog, monkey * Favorite sport: basseball * Favorite food: tomato, banana * Disliked food: plum * Favorite color: red, dark blue * Favorite season: winter * Favorite number: two * Favorite subject: English * Disliked subject: mathematic * Favorite country: USA * Favorite book: vocabulary notebook * Family: mother, father, sister (4 year younger) * Hobbies: listening rock music at midnight, watch DVD * Ability: baseball, picture editing * Collection: glove * Charm points: dimple, dropping eyes * High School: Hinode High School * College: Asia University (Economy Department) * Type of girl: the girl with short hair and likes sport * Eyesight: 1,5 for both eyes * Eyelashes: 0,8 cm * Shoulders: 41,5 cm * Arm: 62,5 cm * Palm size:5cm * Inseam: 72cm * Pair: Jinguji Yuta * Catchphrase: “Minna genki~? (Genki!) Iwahashi~? (Genki)” (みんな元気~? (元気!) 岩橋~? (玄樹!)) * Admired senpai: Akanishi Jin, Ikuta Toma, Totsuka Shota * Close senpai: Nakajima Kento * Close Jr: Nakamura Reia, Miyachika Kaito, Kishi Yuta, Jinguji Yuta, Haniuda Amu, Fukazawa Tatsuya, Hirano Sho * Same period with Sato Shori, Jinguji Yuta, Kuramoto Kaoru, Matsukura Kaito, Takahashi Rin * His first love is at first grader. * Sleeps five hours. * Wants to go to NASA before entered Johnny’s. * Promise to grandfather to entering university. * Always carry stomachache medicine because of his nervous effect. * His father is a doctor for professional baseball team. * Playing baseball since 4 years old. * When he was at junior high school, he ever bullied by his friend, and didn’t want to go school. * Because his last name “shi”, he, Takahashi Fu and Kishi Yuta called C3. * His childhood dream was become a police because he liked the police’s white car. * His mother often recorded The Shonen Club. So, he can checking his dance. * His best pitch is 120 km/hr. * His dream is become a professional baseball player. But his elbow was injury, so, he can’t become a baseball player. Then he decided to joining Johnny’s. * Is a cry baby. * Able to doing back flip after rehearsal during performance battle in Gamushara Sexy Natsu Matsuri!! Gallery Iwahashi genki june2018 winkup.png Category:Kanto JuniorsCategory:In a group